Emperor Gargajo
Emperor Gargajo is a supporting antagonist in the 2015 graphic novel Luna de Plutón. He was the emperor of Ogroroland. He is a giant that any person knows in person, except his second-in-command (and battle commander) Meinhardt Hallyfax and his wife Empress Flema. He was also the second richest person in the Solar System, behind Osmehel Cadamaren. Biography After the crash of a laboratory-ship in the moon of Iapetus, Gargajo and his hechmen began to sold an antidote at very expensive prices to the Ogres. After gained much money, he and his henchmen bought the lands of Iapetus, because Ogres didn't have money for buy more antidote. During that time, as Emperor, he destroyed the lands and made many grooves. After that, he sold the lands and sand of Iapetus and became the second most richest person in the Solar System, behind the multimillonaire and owner of Pluto, Osmehel Cadamaren. He also banned many other planets to contact the Ogres' leader, Metallus del Titanium. Any kingdom fought against Gargajo because captain Meinhardt Hallyfax commanded his troops. After destroy the economy of Ogroroland, he left the moon of Iapetus. Since Gargajo's departure from Iapetus, del Titanium decided to send Agent Kannongorff for blind Gargajo. However, Kannongorff was killed by Calizo Popsttone during his trip on the Express of Pluto. However, Claudia (Metallus' daugther) and his friend Knaach, decided to take Kannongorff's mission and treated to board Osmehel Cadamaren's Herschel Magnatino, because Gargajo was inside the ship, along his wife, Empress Flema, who was present at the party as his representant. Once inside the ship, Claudia and Knaach defeated Mojo Bond's hechmen and Claudia finally get inside the Large Lecture Hall Meeting. However, after Claudia discovered Gargajo's true form, she blinded one of his twenty eyes, and he set out to kill her. However, Amen and his computer DIO appeared in scene and shot a bubble to Gargajo's heart, killing him and finishing his empire of terror. After the Herschel Magnatino's destruction, his body was ejected into the space, losing in the infinite. Legacy Claudia's statements about who killed Gargajo were never proven as true by the Judges of the Federal Brotherhood of the United Planets, because Gargajo's body was never found by the council. The Judges believed that was the already deceased Agent Kannongorff was the person that killed the evil emperor, since his body was stolen by Calizo Popsttone in the moon of Pluto after his assasination. Besides, it was revealed that Osmehel Cadamaren and Mojo Bond also planned Gargajo's death before Amen's appearance to bought the moons of Iapetus and Io, losing Cadamaren's Herschel Magnatino in the process. After his death, Empress Flema, his wife, was beheaded due to an ancient tradition of his rural moon. Also, his second-in-command and battle commander Meinhardt Hallyfax, later began to work for Osmehel Cadamaren as the captain of the Imperial Reaper. Trivia * Emperor Gargajo was early introduced asthe main antagonist of the book. However, he was outranked by the true main antagonists. * He is similar to Supreme Leader Snoke of the ''Star Wars'' sequel trilogy: ** They are leaders of an empire (like Snoke's predecessor, Emperor Palpatine). ** They appeared as giants (although Gargajo is a giant by birth, while Snoke only appeared as giant as a result of a hologram). ** They were defeated by an anti-hero (Gargajo was killed by Amen and Snoke was killed by Kylo Ren) Category:Leader Category:Greedy Category:Book Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Tyrants Category:Warlords Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Giant Category:Aliens Category:Spouses Category:Businessmen Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Related to Hero Category:Deal Makers Category:Murderer Category:Lawful Evil Category:Saboteurs Category:Oppressors